Alice
Alice is a curious young girl who ended up in Wonderland by accident, and appears as an ally throughout the Kingdom Hearts series. Like Kairi, Alice is not a traditional Disney princess. However, she is a child whose heart is of pure light and consequently becomes a Princess of Heart because of that. After she did her job opening the Final Keyhole, Alice passed on her light to hide it for one of the potential New Seven Hearts. Personality Alice is a daydreamer first and foremost. As seen in the film Alice in Wonderland, prior to arriving in Wonderland, Alice sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons. But Alice did not like the book as it had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination. And at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland, and landed her in many precarious situations. Physical Appearance Alice is a young girl around the age of ten (though in the original book she was seven). She has long, thick, blond hair in which she ties a black bow (which gave rise to the popular term "Alice band") and blue eyes. She wears a blue dress with a white pinafore, along with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ Kingdom Hearts After falling down a rabbit hole into Wonderland and meeting a host of bizarre characters, Alice follows the White Rabbit to the Queen of Hearts' court where she is put on trial for supposedly assaulting the Queen with the intention of stealing her heart. Attempting to prove Alice's innocence, Sora is challenged to find evidence, and Alice is placed in captivity. Later on, when Sora brings forth evidence of Alice's innocence, the Queen's anger at his attempts lead to a scuffle. As the Queen orders her subjects to attack Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Alice's cage is covered and lifted above the court so as to keep her out of Sora's reach. During the fight, Alice goes missing. It is later revealed that she was abducted by the Heartless and taken to the world of Hollow Bastion, where a group of villains from other worlds, led by the witch Maleficent, are plotting to take over all worlds. Their plan happens to involve Alice who, as one of the Princesses of Heart, has the power to open the Final Keyhole. Some time later, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, interferes with Maleficent's plan, using Alice's heart to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts. However, a selfless act by Sora restores Alice's heart. Upon awakening, she assists the other Princesses in defending Hollow Bastion from the darkness that is threatening to consume it. After Sora sealed the Keyhole, she remains behind in Hollow Bastion to protect the world. '''Note': If the player completes Deep Jungle before Wonderland, Snow White replaces Alice in the scene in which she stumbles upon Maleficent's allies. Although Alice is still present once Sora reaches Hollow Bastion. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Alice appears as a fragment of Sora's memories, a sort of doppelgänger to her real self. Thus, the real Alice that Sora met in ''Kingdom Hearts is not aware of the following details. Alice's role is similar to her first appearance, but this time she is blamed for stealing the Queen of Hearts' memories. She manages to escape when Sora, unable to think of anything else, claims that he is the thief. After Sora defeats the real thief, a Trickmaster, Alice assists Sora by tricking the Queen of Hearts into believing that she asked Sora and Alice to defeat the Heartless as proof of their innocence, and thus they are all saved from beheading. ''Kingdom Hearts II Although Alice does not appear in the game, her name is part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. Her name is the fourth name in the password. Kingdom Hearts Coded Alice reappears once again in Wonderland in ''Kingdom Hearts Coded, this time as a data duplicate. She is chased by Heartless, but Data-Sora comes to her rescue. She is about to introduce herself when she realizes that she had forgotten her own name. Data-Sora looks around in Wonderland and find Alice's memory pieces in hopes to help her remember more about her name and a Keyhole that she mentioned seeing earlier. When Data-Sora finds all of Alice's memories, she gives him the ability HP Gain. After the events in Data-Wonderland are over, Alice asks Data-Sora to trade her an Attack Chain ++; in exchange, Data-Sora will receive a Wall Brace. When Data-Sora meets a memory illusion of her in a data-copy of Castle Oblivion, she asks you again what her name could be. You can be honest and tell Alice her real name, which she thanks you but is sad she can still not remember anything else, or lie and say her name is the Queen of Hearts at which she is delighted to hear and happily says she feels more royal already. Abilities Powers as a Princess of Heart Despite being the lead character of Wonderland, Alice does not fight beside Sora, and thus does not have any known abilities for combat. However, as she is a Princess of Heart, Alice does have some very unique powers due to her purely light-filled heart. If her heart is lost, her body will remain in a dormant state in the Realm of Light until her heart returns. *Her most significant power is to open the Final Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts when she is joined with the other six princesses. *Her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. *She also seems to be able to upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when she and her fellow princesses upgrade Sora's Fira spell to Firaga in the first Kingdom Hearts. *On her own, still with the aid of her pure heart, Alice has the ability to hold back darkness, although the details of this act are unknown aside from the fact that doing so for too long will eventually sap her strength. When joined with the other Princesses of Heart, her powers to hold off darkness increase. *Alice and her fellow Princesses are also capable of sensing darkness, as shown when they tell Sora of a great darkness approaching nearby. Questploration Teacup *'Description': A cup in which tea is served. *'Sector': Wonderland: Hedge Maze System Sector *'Price': 700 SP *'Reward': Debug Device: R Glass Vial *'Description': An empty glass vial. *'Sector': Wonderland: Lotus Forest System Sector *'Price': 8300 SP *'Reward': Heavy Chain Red Rose *'Description': A white rose that has been painted red. *'Sector': Hollow Bastion Part II: Wonderland System Sector *'Price': 1600 SP *'Reward': Pulse Tracer Origin Alice is based on her respective character in Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland, which was in turn based on the books Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There by Lewis Carroll. It is widely thought that Alice herself is based on Alice Liddell, a real-life acquaintance of Lewis Carroll's. Gallery Alice KHX.png| de:Alice es:Alicia fr:Alice Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in coded Category:Characters in Re:coded Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts χ Category:Characters in Union χ